narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chills in the Mist
"ooohh...." Kuresento moaned intimately, as the massage therapists' strong, cold, meaty hands dipped deep into the soft, light skin on her back. After a long meeting with her fellow Seven Swordsmen peers, Kuresento was longing to visit Kirigakure's best massage parlor, and she did just that. Now here she was, fully naked, with a white blanket covering her body from waist down. Her large, melon sized breasts pressed tightly against the mattress of the massage bed, as she lay on her front side, resting her elegant facial structure against a soft, white pillow, made from the finest feathers found in all of Kirigakure. "Mmmm..." She moaned again, her moans seeped through the doors, and into the hallways. It was possible for neighboring rooms to hear her moans, with each room consisting of two beds, two customers, and two massage therapists. The parlor was strictly NO CO-ED, meaning only females were allowed in the room with each other, and only males allowed with one another. A warm smile appeared on Kuresento's face, as her delightful massage continued, the hands of the therapist digging into her back as if it were some sort of cushion. "Woah! So you mean, you waited until I paid all that money to tell me all the rooms were taken up!" Yelled a man. His frosty blue hair swayed with each word that flowed from his mouth. I mean, his abilities and hair combination was indeed how he for his name, the Frosty Moon. "I'm sorry Sōgetsu-sama. But we just can't allow coed." The man behind the counter answered, his entire body trembling with fear. "I even pain extra to get this session right now. Fix it, now." Sōgetsu boldly stated, glaring the man in the eyes. His towel wrapped around his lower body, was infused with the crest that meant "Hōzuki". The man looked down the list, "W-we have one room." Sōgetsu quickly took his chance, "I don't care, give me the damn room." He demanded, making his own pathway to the back. "Room 103." The man shouted out to Sōgetsu, who threw his hand out at the man, meaning he didn't care. Sõgetsu got to the room, and when he opened the door, he began to think. "103? That's the-" he fully opened the door, only to see a woman laying on her stomach. Her breast pushing up against the Mat. "The females room number." He finished, before nearly falling out. Kuresento lifted her head at the sound of a masculine voice, and turning to the side, she noticed Sōgetsu. Her eyes widened, and her face turned a bright red, as she immediately buried her face back into the pillow to hide herself. Kuresento's massage parlor paused, eyeing the newcomer. "Sir you can't be back here, this is strictly for women!" Sōgetsu glared at the woman for a quick second, and he fixed his mouth for words that would probably need to be buried later. "Listen lady, I paid too much money to not get my message." Sōgetsu walked over to the opposing empty mattress. He laid across it with his head looking directly forward. He closed his eyes tightly. "If it helps I will keep my eyes closed throughout this session. I don't need to see anyone. My body is what's getting treated." Sōgetsu proclaims stretching his body out. As Sōgetsu took his spot on the empty mattress, Kuresento couldn't help but spark an interest in the man. By his looks, she could tell he was much younger than her, possibly a decade even, separating the two. She looked up at her massage therapist and nodded. She then turned to her left side, placing her head in a manner where she could see Sōgetsu. "It's alright. You won't have to keep your eyes closed like that." She smiled warmly. "We are, all human beings after all, aren't we?" Another female massage parlor entered the room, approaching the laying Sōgetsu. The parlor dropped her hands onto Sōgetsu's back, and began to preform her "technique" on it. "Eh, I wasn't going to keep my eyes closed the entire time anyway." He responds softly laughing. He turn his head, to view the woman, and again he readied himself to speak. "Er, I'm sorry. How rude could I be. What was your name? I didn't happened to catch your name. Additionally I haven't seen your face around here, even while I preformed missions for the village." She closed her eyes gently, a warm smile appearing on her face. "I'm Kuresento Kappukēki, newest addition to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it's a pleasure to meet you." She planted her elbows onto the mattress, pulling herself quite a bit, though the therapist continued to massage her backside. Her breasts were still pressed against the cloth, though they now began to jiggle for several seconds. "I'm not sure I've seen you around before either." The parlor placed her hands in a tingling placed, and it made Sōgetsu take a deep sigh. "New addition eh? Ah, I could give you my history, but it would probably have you sleep, so I'll cut it short. I was born here, then taken to Yukigakure when I was three. Came back here after my father passed, and apparently my two older brothers managed to get renowned here. Upon my return, the leader was Muzai Kaguya. Were I then began to tighten my ties with Kiri. However he later fell, and Fuyuki became head. So again I had to cut my chains loose. I am know clinging firmly to Yukigakure, as it's respective '''Yukikage', being the first." The parlor continued her work and every bit was admired. "You said new addition to the swordsmen. Which blade are you paired with?" She moaned heavily, as the therapist slid her hands under the blanket, working on Kuresento's lower half. "Ah, there's a funny story with that, actually. Normally, to be a member of the Hidden Swordsmen, you have to obtain one of the original seven swords." She paused again, trying to prevent her speech for a moment, although to no avail, as she moaned intensively yet again. "Mmm..." She closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting feeling of the massage before going back to her story. "Ah, now where was I? Oh, right. Well, it just so happens, that many of the original seven swords... have been taken. Not taken as in, spots were taken, but the swords themselves were stolen, and taken far away from Kirigakure. Recently though, the seven swordsmen allowed me in, so long as I met the requirements, and had a powerful enough sword." She rested her face down back onto the pillow, and slowly began to ever so slightly rub her front side against the mattress, as a result of the therapist rubbing her lower back up and down. "MMmm.. yeahh.. ohh.." She sighed heavily, as her large, melon sized breasts jiggled violently. "A-anywayss.... I...." She seemed to struggle now, with her speech, as the therapist really began to raise her level of intensity. "I u-use... B-B-Banpaiasureiyā... mmmmmm..." She re-positioned herself to now rest onto her chin, still gently rubbing her front side against the bed, causing the bed to emit noticeable sounds, regarding the mattress' springs, almost sort of a bouncing noise. "I see..." Sōgetsu's parlor placed her elbow on his back, rubbing up and down it. His grunts had no distinct difference to a moan. "So...they attempted to replace the stolen ones eh?" Sōgetsu made a slight chuckled, that's why you're supposed to always have seconds." Sōgetsu states insulting the village, while at the same time attempting to hone his respects. Sōgetsu swayed his arm from under his body, letting it dangle to the side of his bed. From his arm, a blade emerged, literally jumping from his skin. It feel to the floor, and he reached around for it. The therapist began to chop down his back, which made him grabbing the sword difficult. However, he finally managed to grab it. "I am also apart of a swordsman group. However, we are lowkey, and base root in different villages, otherwise known as the Sacred Swordsmen of the Snow. My blade is Lame." The bladd's fine cover reflected from just the bed railings. The crest on it however was indeed unusual, bearing the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. The crest seemed to catch the eye of Kuresento, who turned her head to the side to examine the man's sword. "Ah, interesting..." She waved her hand, signaling for the therapist to conclude the massage. The therapist recognized the woman's gesture, and left the room almost immediately. Kuresento carefully rolled towards the side to keep the man on the other bed from seeing her breasts, and carefully wrapped a single small towel around her breasts, and a small white blanket around her lower half, exposing her stomach, worn like a skirt. She stood slowly, although this didn't stop her breasts to jiggle voluptuously. The towel was thin, and was only wrapped around the lower part of her breasts, whilst revealing 95% of the breasts itself, only really covering the 'vital' portions. She walked slowly to the other side of the bed, and sat down, planting the palm of her hands behind her, and crossing her right leg tightly over her left. Her hair, for once, was tied into a long pony tail. She looked down at Sōgetsu, with a rather serious expression. "Do you by any chance.. have a moment to talk.... in private?" Sōgetsu's female therapist blushed, placing a hand over her mouth. Kuresento noticed the women's reaction, though ignored it altogether. Sōgetsu sighed. "Women and their need to 'talk'." Sōgetsu raised his hand at the woman, and she stopped. "Give us a minute." He states to the woman, who at the time hadn't budged. "I cannot leave you two in this room." Sōgetsu glared at the woman, as the room slid into silence. He rolled over and face the woman. He fixed his arm, to resemble a fire arms. "You've been giving me trouble all day." He states pointing his finger at her. "This ain't a game. It's a stick up." He added, pulling his thumb back a bit, and the lady exited to room. He cracked his next, and faced the woman. "Now that's better." Suddenly out of nowhere, Kuresento reached down, to grasp Sōgetsu hand. "Not here, even if they did leave, it's not safe." With her breasts jiggling wildy, and the ponytail of her hair kicking back and forth, Kuresento trotted out of the room, hoping to drag along Sōgetsu. Sōgetsu's hand was indeed grabbed, and his entire heart crumbled. "Really!?" He thought, grabbing Lame in the process. "Kuresento-chan! Slow down!" He yelled attempting to keep up. "If I were desperate." He thought referring to the woman's Breast. He began to regain his compose, stiffening up to match Kuresento. She moved swiftly, down the hall, then suddenly to the left, then to the right. She seemed to continuously zig-zag, until finally she reached a small aisle to hide in temporarily. She pulled Sōgetsu in with her, and laid her back against the wall. The aisle itself was almost a small hall itself, only much, much smaller. It was possibly a foot in width, possibly smooshing the two ninja into one another. It was definitely an uncomfortable situation to be in, as along with being a foot in width, there was a low ceiling, only 7 feet in height. Kuresento pulled Sōgetsu's hand, pushing him forward, so that he was pressed against the wall in front of her. The two smashed against each other in the small area, and as Sōgetsu shirtless torso connected to her torso, he literally shrieked. His mouth watered, and his body began to flail. "Oh man, damnit." He exclaims, practically falling victim to the woman. An odd feature, as he was taught my his older brother Shingi how to see through not only deception, but woman as well. "What was it?" He asked quickly trying to spark the conversation. Kuresento ran a hand through her hair, as her large, melon sized breasts pressed tightly against Sōgetsu's bare chest. Kuresento, however, gave little consent to this, no matter how awkward it may have been for him. She turned her head to the side, ensuring no one was around. She leaned forward slowly, so that her nose was merely inches away from his nose. She gazed into his eyes with her big blue eyes, and gently opened her soft, full, pink lips to speak. "Okay, it looks like the coast is clear." She began to lose her footing, so ensure her balance, she planted both palms onto the wall across from her, the one Sōgetsu was leaning on. An hand was kept beside Sōgetsu's right ear, and another under his left arm. She spoke softly, keeping her gaze fixed in his eyes. "So I take your a rather powerful shinobi.. hmm? Well, I just wanted to know... how you felt.. about.. the current Mizukage." Sōgetsu's entire mood changed. He was quiet for quite some time. After a few minutes he broke the silence, however this time when he opened his mouth his teeth showed as fangs, resembling a feature that his older brother had, of sharpened teeth. "We're talking Fuyuki right?" He asked, as his tone changes from the civilized Sōgetsu to the hostile version. "Muzai's "legacy" will live on. Fuyuki will go down, and that's not a threat." He states, letting a deep breath out. Kuresento moved up a bit, causing her breasts to press against Sōgetsu's neck, and possibly even his chin. She moved her other hand so that both hands were now to the side of his head, and she leaned forward a bit, to continue whispering. "No, no, that's great. How would you like to help me, take him down... permanently?" Kuresento grinned. Sōgetsu grits his teeth and his ambition grew. "You said help." He states processing their exchange of words. "What's in it for me?" He asks easily. This precise questioning was confusing. As he wasn't really one to use such a line. But after thinking over a bit, he was the younger brother of Shingi, and man who is acknowledge for deception personified personality. He, Shibgi, was one to never do a single thing for free. Always looking to see what he could get out of it. Seemed like it rubbed off of Sōgetsu, and now he used it. Kuresento's eyes widened, and blinked several times. Then, suddenly, she began to thrust forward slowly, squishing the man against the wall with her enormous breasts. "I... I don't know..... really... do you... have anytthingggg in mind?" Sōgetsu, while at first was astonished by the woman's breast no longer cared. In fact, it felt as if he had some sort of disgust towards her. "So you mean to tell me you came to a house on fire, with no water?" Sōgetsu began to slide outwards a bit attempting to ease from the concealed area. "You can go to a store without money, and expect to buy something." He added. Kuresento thought for a moment, thinking back to when she had first met the man. He was yelling about something back then, but what was it? Ah, it was money. Kuresento turned her head to the fleeing man. "I'll tell you what. You seem to like money... what if, perhaps I was to provide a large supply of money?" She paused, placing an index finger on her chin. "If that doesn't work... I could... always try something else..." Sōgetsu's interests hadn't risen not a single bit if not fallen. "You think I like money?" He frowned a bit, disgusted. "Money, is materialistic. Once you run out, it's gone." He then continued out of the pass way. "She'll have to work, for my help." He states under his breath. Using a basic Body Flicker Technique, Kuresento appeared before the departing Sōgetsu, with her hands out in front, in hopes of stopping him. "Hold on a second!" A look of confidence overtook her face. "Why don't you just tell me what you had in mind?" She looked down, sorrowfully. "I mean, I could really use the extra help.." Sōgetsu's entire body liquified, as he walked through her, and continued. His destination was his room. She asked what he wanted, and he began to walk slower. "If that Uzumaki is to get involved. Taking him down would be a priority. Leading into death. Hand the Matatabi to us of the snow, throw in a date for us. And you've got yourself a deal." Sōgetsu, walked, but opened his ears for an answer. Kuresento palmed her face, shaking her head. "Yeah, whatever. Fine." As he walked away, she began to walk behind him, following him back into the room.